Patent Document 1 described below discloses, in relation to the present invention, an oxime ether derivative (A), which has a chemical structure as indicated below that resembles the oxime ether derivative compound of the present invention, and a fungicide for agricultural and horticultural use that contains that oxime ether derivative (A) as an active ingredient thereof.
[wherein, R11 represents a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group or C1-6 alkylsulfonyl group; R21 represents a C1-6 alkyl group or C1-6 alkoxy group; R31 represents a halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group or C1-6 alkoxy group; A represents an optionally branched C1-6 alkylene group or a bond; Q represents a phenyl group which may be substituted with G, a group represented by formula (A1) or a group represented by formula (A2); and m represents 0 or an integer of 1 to 4:
(wherein, R41 represents a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C2-6 alkenyl group or SiR51R61R71, R51 to R71 each independently represent a C1-6 alkyl group; R81 represents a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C1-6 haloalkyl group, or phenyl group which may be substituted with G; Y1 represents a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C3-6 cycloalkyl group, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-6 alkyl group, C2-6 alkenyl group, C2-6 alkynyl group, or phenyl C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted with G, and
G represents a halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, C1-6 haloalkyl group or C1-6 haloalkoxy group, and these G may be the same or different and substitute at 2 to 5 locations)].    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-168683